


回溯

by Yeshoubai



Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa, महाभारत | Mahabharat (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeshoubai/pseuds/Yeshoubai
Summary: 他说：“给我一场梦吧，让我为所有被我伤害过的人道歉，我该吻那些被我辜负的人的足。只有那些爱我的人，只有他们践踏我的脸才能稍平我的歉疚。”“给我一场梦吧，真的也好，假的也好，就当我还是个孩子，向母亲哭着要天上的月亮，天神啊，妈妈，把梦做成炸糖球愚弄我吧。”
Relationships: Pandu/Dhritarashtra
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 是之前说的人生重来。必然有很多一知半解甚至无知带来的bug，请只把这当作同人女的幻想好了。
> 
> 并不是像原著一样死于大火。因为我感觉，13tv的持国，他没有离弃人世的决心，或是说，他从来没有做大的决断的勇气。

象城终于又再欢腾起来，它是落败的一方，但所有活下来的人，脸上都沐浴着胜利的荣光。于士兵，他们不仅从以血肉填馅的无情磨盘下生还，那宽宏的尊王，甚至还嘉奖他们不曾后退的勇毅。于寻常人，因爱儿子而盲上加盲的国王——在寻常人看来，代理执政与真正的国王并没有区别——终于没犯下最后的杀亲之罪。宽宏的持国王，他舍弃了百子之死的仇怨，原谅了那同黑天与正法前来的新王坚战。战火消散，象城最后不和谐的悲戚之声只存于在大战中失去亲人的家里。

他们的儿子，或是兄弟，或是丈夫，投身战斗中。虽则最后由亲人亲手点燃了火堆，死者或许确能平和离去，但生者望著那煌煌之火，曾如此生动的身畔人，竟甘愿无声无息地卧在白布之下，任由那火舌把他们吞噬，只给世上留一捧灰——这还只是那些战车武士或大武士之死。

俱卢之野，白日战车倾轧，锤杵刀剑相接，夜里便燃起熊熊火光。那些残破的，完整的，无名无姓，无人在意的尸体散落在战场的每一个角落。因此在夜里，战场点燃的火光，便如天上的星光一样多。父母，妻子，儿女，他们在屋里睡著，甚至不知道，自己心尖上的那个人，便如从未存在过一样从世间消失了。

但谁最为悲痛？这无法衡量，丧亲之痛对谁都是不愿承受的噩梦，即使是居于堂皇宫殿中的坚战王和他勇猛无畏的兄弟们，白日他们有战胜的喜悦抚慰心灵，但当夜里将歇，寂静的宫室便提醒，他们少了有人绕在膝边的亲昵和喧闹。诸神之子也要落下泪来。而那失去一百个孩子的老王持国，他甚至要在泪水中死去。

持国原本想携王后甘陀利远离人世，遁走山林之中。象城已不剩可使他们喜乐之物，对不能视物与不愿视物的人来说，身处象城这伤心地与身处郊野并无区别。但他还来不及向坚战辞行，病榻便先留住了他。毕竟，绞碎石像用尽了持国全部的力气，而同般度五子抱头痛哭又消弭了他愤怒的全部意义。毕生流淌在这盲人心中的情绪之河终于干涸，他从此只能每日更胜昨日地奔向衰老。

“我知道终生秉持正法的魂灵要到天国中去，寻常人在宇伽间轮回周转，龌龊的恶人要被踩在鸟粪与泥底，国王要被酷刑折磨，而后方能升天。”在持国连最稀的米粥也喝不下时，他的妻子与五个侄子齐聚床边。甘陀利蒙眼的红布甚至不曾湿润，她的眼泪早已流干。甚至，没人知道，摘下这老妇蒙眼的红布后，显在人眼前的究竟是一双生疏了探看的莲花目，还是已为儿子们哭成空洞的惨象。持国缓缓，颤颤地吐出气息，现在胸口每一次起伏，都是平添劳累，更不必说开口讲话。他渴望快快结束这一生暗无天日的苦难，可他又必须开口。誓言唯有出口才有效力，祈愿唯有出声才是诚心。

他说，却不对着室内的任何一人说：“正像罪人只能由法庭审判——我的怀疑，我的爱，我的恨都叫我软弱。因此软弱的父亲失去了他的儿子，软弱的国王失去了他的统治，软弱的人在临终前也没有衡量自己的能力。”

“——我不能断言我是哪一种魂灵，哪一种死人，我只知道甘陀利，甚至所有与象城相关联的妇人，都内心高尚又饱受苦难。”他试着抓住坚战的手，但他已没有辨位的耳力，持国抓空了几下，直到坚战会意，把手递到他掌中。他抓紧了这年轻有力的手，继续道，“善待她，善待这可怜的王后，快乐虽已与这样的父母无关，但至少不要使她寂寞。”

坚战看了一眼甘陀利，她双手交叠在腿上，后背是她这个岁数少有的挺直。老王后神色严冷无比，不为丈夫临终前的嘱托所动。她是否已因失望耗尽了对丈夫的情爱？坚战望着她揣测，他忽然觉得般遮丽的愤怒是何等的亲切，妻子的愤怒鞭策他们向这象城报复。但如果般遮丽当时也如甘陀利一般，冷漠地失去一切指望，他们会羞惭地无颜再面对世人。持国把坚战的手又捏紧了一些，他回过神，一口应下，那老人便继续把话说下去。

“那雅度人，阿周那的御者，他已告诉了我，我这一生苦恼烦闷的源头——但如今我已忍受了几十年目盲，我也一一失去了百个儿子。我前生的残暴已得到教训。”他叹息，“天神啊，现在可怜可怜这个将死的老人吧。最后的最后，我不再渴望权势和荣誉，我只有一个愿望。”

他说：“给我一场梦吧，让我为所有被我伤害过的人道歉，我该吻那些被我辜负的人的足。只有那些爱我的人，只有他们践踏我的脸才能稍平我的歉疚。给我一场梦吧，真的也好，假的也好，就当我还是个孩子，向母亲哭着要天上的月亮，天神啊，妈妈，把梦做成炸糖球愚弄我吧。”

持国说完以后开始哽咽，那衰朽的肺叶怎堪这么折磨。坚战被他抓着手，听着老人声响愈小，听着那浑浊的呼吸如何停止。

“他死了，是吗？”

是甘陀利先打破了寂静。

坚战下意识点了点头，忽然记起甘陀利蒙着眼，正要出声回答。甘陀利却叹了一口气。

这王后的叹息里有悲伤，有不舍，有无力怨怼后的无可奈何，但总的来说是如释重负，仿佛人活在世上的重担已不能再欺凌她。

“真好啊。”坚战看着那老妪眼窝处的布被打湿，颊边却漾起少女一般的梨涡。他突然觉得甘陀利有一种要升天而去的轻盈。


	2. Chapter 2

持国睁开眼睛。

睁眼与否其实对他毫无意义，他的盲眼连光线强弱都察觉不了。但人自被创造，就有面对世界睁开双眼的习惯，何况人们也不会喜欢一个终日闭着眼的国王。

他甚至不需靠耳朵判断自己身处象城的哪一处。摆脱沉疴旧日重回的欣喜还没持续多久，持国向前略一伸手，就摸到了那分着枝杈的烛台，已无灯火燃烧着的铜树。他脸上的笑容登时凝固，取代喜悦的是一种仿佛被愚弄了的愤怒。他本以为天神，大神，随便是谁，为他临死前不抱希望的祈求动容，给了他扭转乾坤的机会。但他实际得到的是什么？难敌冰冷的尸身，还是再次迎接般度五子的煎熬？

持国抚摸着属于难敌的那个灯芯，它已熄灭，但犹有余温。大概德罗纳之子刚将浸满般遮罗人鲜血的刀展示给他困在濒死之时的朋友。持国又去抚摸托着灯芯的铜树叶片，坚硬却柔韧的金属在老国王不经意的用力下扭曲变形。他知道马嘶的下场，被黑天诅咒，在漫长的生命中饱受肉体之苦，一如他还不得解脱时的挚友。那个神——持国不知道是谁把他摆到现在这个时间，所以他只能泛泛地代称——那个恶神是要看他无能为力的困窘吗，还是他别有用心？毕竟，持国突然想到，这复仇神也许是要把怖军再一次送到自己面前。

他在迎接般度五子时扼杀了自己的愤怒，谅解了俱卢之战的胜者。从王座退下后他受到礼待，但平静如死水的生活与愈发寡言的甘陀利又消磨了他同那五人本就不甚亲厚的亲子之爱。他误认自己杀了怖军时确实痛苦，因那多少是般度的孩子，是他的侄子，若他们的父亲冥冥中能得见，他看见持国扼杀怖军时会是什么心情。般度是否会发出一声悲叹？他这个弟弟过世太久，久到他已成为持国心底良心的投影，成了在他行将踏错时刺痛他的芒刺。

但持国毕竟是个盲人，看不见路，怎么能避开那候着他的刺。他心安理得地朝着那刺踩过去。

持国继续揉搓那可怜的铜叶，直至它似染了虫害一样蜷缩成团。它在手中被挤压成一个辨不出形状的铜块，顽固地硌着持国手心。他想：“凭什么？全胜说我儿难敌被怖军违反杵战规则地打断双腿。”他把手攥紧，那铜块压得他手指缺血发凉，“多疼啊，我的孩子，那象城的骄傲，勇猛的战士，我硬不下心呵斥一句的长子，他竟被打碎了腿骨。”

任何事经历二次时，都不会同先前一样愤怒。持国此时心底没有怒火，只余怨怼。怖军敬爱他，不，比起说是敬爱持国，不如说他的良心使他敬爱一个伤痛的老人，而那老人的痛苦因他而起。敬爱能使他获得宽恕，就像马嘶染血的刀，也能使他获得解脱。唯一的区别是，难敌得到解脱后咽下了最后一口气，而怖军获得了尘世的光荣。持国心里猛的一颤，那已无形状的铜叶在他的摆弄下早已摇摇欲坠，思及此对比时，它更是直接被持国从它同样铜质的主体上扯下来。

“这难道是我回到此日的真意？”持国头昏脑涨地琢磨，漫无边际的猜测让他不知何处是真实，“我要杀死怖军。我原谅了他，但依然怨恨。那凶手，他的儿子也死在战场上，可这又如何，我难道能忘记全胜对我的转述？他才有几个儿子？我却曾有一百个。他们所有身上的痛苦，也都落在我心上。”

全胜与维杜罗随清晨下来这暗室时，持国一言不发。他彻夜思考这杀人的打算，便像刀被彻夜打磨。他沉默地听着寂静的清晨如何充满了迎接坚战等人的欢呼，准允亲自去交接王位时也不再多言自己凶险的意图。但他神色上的阴郁，使那正法之魂与善看者心里生出不祥。

他们踩着为新人撒下的鲜花。持国站在王宫前等候般度五子时也同样一言不发，只是摩挲着还在他指上的那枚林伽形的金戒。茉莉，木樨，他一一数着空气里混杂的花香种类，直到那几人把脚踩上阶前的花瓣。

“我们不是胜者，大伯，我们只是杀了人的罪人。”那真诚却撒了谎的人如此说，“我们祈求您的原谅，或是惩罚。”

持国便也如他曾经历过的一般回答，一般张开双臂：“我自然要原谅你们，但我心中仍有丧子之痛。所以，那尽数杀了我儿子们的人在哪里，他还不来与这衰老的人父悔过吗？”

那坚实如山的青年人就再次把自己送到持国的怀里。持国收紧双臂，他不由得想到，怖军同难敌年纪相仿，拥抱他同拥抱我的孩子多像。泪水从那盲眼中滑落，怖军为这眼泪动容，开口向他已有所动摇的伯父忏悔。可正是他不属于百子中任何一人的声音，又让持国硬了心肠。他声音颤抖，双臂却因聚起全身气力坚硬如铁。

持国咬牙切齿地唤道：“怖军，我的好孩子。”

那大臂者随话音收紧怀抱，但他竟没能把怖军像那石像一样拥杀成一地碎块。他听到一声模糊的叹息，它融于风中，融于众人的呼吸中，融于众人为他骤然狰狞起来发出的惊呼中。持国眼前的虚无似乎更蒙上了一层黑暗，仿佛有谁将手覆上了他的双眼。

强烈的困倦卷去了持国的清醒。在他陷入沉眠前，他感到怀里的实感也化作虚无，而他也不知何时换了姿势，如躺在虚空里一般，下坠，下坠。


End file.
